I'd Lie
by HermioneGirl96
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are paired for first-semester potions. Is it the end of the world or the start of a relationship? Or-worst of all-neither? Twofic, part songfic, Rose's POV.
1. Professor Smiley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his amazing world. **

When it was announced at the start-of-term feast that our new potions professor was named Professor Smiley, I winced in sympathy for the poor woman. I thought that it was a terribly unfortunate name and that whoever was unlucky enough to own it would probably be utterly ashamed of going around with such a terrible appellation. Little did I know that I was dead wrong.

On the first day of class, Professor Smiley greeted us with a huge grin and said, "Welcome to your third year of potions. Your former professor left me notes on what you have covered in the past two years, and it sounded terribly dry to me. Let me tell you, you're going to have _fun_ this year! Are you ready?"

We all stared at her in disbelief. Such a claim would be a strange one for any professor of any subject to make, regardless of circumstances, but Gryffindor and Slytherin were together for that particular class, which made the lessons all the less enjoyable.

"Now, I've heard that there's a teensy little rivalry between the two houses in this class, but I think we all have more fun when we're one big team, so I decided to pair everyone up with someone from the opposite house! I want you all to learn to get along, so there will be no switching partners whatsoever. You'll get new partners for second term, but, until January, whoever's name I call along with yours will be your new best friend!"

Behind me, I heard my cousin Albus gagging. If I hadn't been such a goody-two-shoes, I absolutely would have joined in. Mixing Gryffindors and Slytherins? Did Professor Smiley know nothing about the house system at all?

It got worse.

I was paired with Scorpius.

_Malfoy_.

"Weasley," he sneered as we reached our assigned table.

"Malfoy," I returned with equal contempt.

By some unspoken agreement, we only talked to each other to point out mistakes (sneeringly, of course) and to ask for potions ingredients to be passed. We didn't look at each other when we could avoid it, and, when we had to, we used haughty glares. We'd been raised hating each other; I didn't really know what was so bad about him, just that my parents hated his whole family. I trusted my parents enough that I didn't really need a better reason than that to hate him the way they did. But part of me wondered if he had similar reasons for hating me. If so, that was definitely unfair; I wasn't worthy of hatred, and certainly not of that of the hand-me-down variety.

"That's not enough powdered salamander tail, Weasley. You're supposed to add three cups," Scorpius sneered one day in October as we tried to make a hair-growth potion.

"No, you add three cups _total_—two before lighting the fire and one more five minutes after the fire starts," I argued.

"No, it says here very clearly that—oh." Scorpius's face fell as he realized he was wrong.

"In your face, Malfoy." I couldn't resist gloating.

"Shut up, Weasley."

"You shut up."

"No! _You_ shut up!"

For some reason, I couldn't help asking the question that had been at the back of my mind for a while. "Why do you hate me?"

That question changed my life.

**A/N: Reviews, favorites, and subscriptions are all lovely! **


	2. I'd Lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world. I also don't own Taylor Swift's music.**

_It's all stupid Victoire's fault_, I fumed, inordinately angry about a song that had been stuck in my head for two whole weeks now. _Stupid Victoire and her stupid obsession with stupid American Muggle music._

When Victoire was a teenager and I was a little kid, she became fascinated with American Muggle music, especially that of one singer in particular—Taylor Swift. She built a tree fort on the far edge of her parents' property and kept magic as far away from it as possible, and there, in that fort, she kept one of those Muggle music-playing things and a bunch of little discs that had music somehow recorded onto them. And she'd go out to the fort and listen to the music and think or draw or just zone out, listening. When I was at her house for holidays or family dinners, sometimes she'd take me (and my cousin Lily) out to the tree fort to listen to the music with her. Victoire, who's eight years older than I am, always seemed like the "big kid," and I loved it when she included me on that kind of stuff. I begged her to take me out to the tree fort as often as possible, and so I wound up learning a lot of Taylor Swift music by heart. Can you blame me? It's catchy.

I had been either blessed or cursed with a good memory from a very young age. Right now, I definitely felt like my memory was a curse. I can't forget the songs I'd picked up in Victoire's fort seven or eight years ago. No, I can't forget a single cursed _word_. And what makes it worse was that one of the songs fit my situation perfectly.

When Professor Smiley first assigned us partners from Slytherin, I hated her for it. But Scorpius and I had actually become friends after we'd realized that our reasons for hating each other were completely stupid. But now it's halfway through second term, and we haven't spoken much since we were assigned new potions partners back in January.

The problem is, I fell _hard_ for him sometime around December. I don't know how he feels toward me, but I have the biggest crush of my life on him. I'm trying hard to forget about it, but this is really hard to accomplish with _I'd Lie_ playing incessantly in the back of my mind.

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green_

Well, duh. He's a Slytherin. What would you expect? It'd not like you'd really have to know him to figure that out. I mean, yeah, we had a conversation about our favorite colors one time, so I did know for sure that green was his favorite, but what else was there to talk about? Knowing that doesn't mean I knew him _well._

_He loves to argue_

And it drives me _crazy. _I _hate_ it. He says the most incendiary things and will never back down from his stupid, idiotic positions . . . and then, lying awake at night, you realize that he was actually right and you feel like a moron but it's not like you can _admit_ it, so if the argument starts up again later you have to stick with a side that you don't even _believe_, and he's just smirking because he can see through you defenses and knows that you know that he's right, and then you feel like even _more_ of a moron . . . But I can't help admitting that it makes me like him more. Because as much as I hate arguing with him, it's also the most fun I've ever had. In my entire life. Period. Because as long as we're arguing, I know he's not going to leave until we've finished. He's going to stay right by my side, with his attention on me, until the matter is resolved. And knowing _that _feels _amazing._

_Born on the seventeenth_

Of May, actually, which makes him 23 days younger than I am. Not, of course, that I really bothered calculating that, but what can I say? I'm good at math.

_His sister's beautiful_

Or rather, she will be. Right now, she's a first year and on the cusp between cute and pretty, but you can tell she's going to be stunning someday. Those Malfoy good looks! Apparently they're new in this generation, but they're _killer. _It's infuriating. You either want to look like them or want to date them. Neither of which is fair at all.

_He has his father's eyes_

Pale blue-grey. More blue around the pupil; the grey is more toward the edges. In Scorp's, at least. I've only seen his father's at a bit of a distance—same color; not sure on the pattern.

_And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie_

It's not like I have a choice. Our families hate each other, and I don't know what he feels for me. It's probably not affection. We get along all right, but that could mean practically anything. I wish I knew how he felt—whether he likes me at all or not, at least I would know how to act—but, even if he does like me, I still don't think we could date. Our family hatred runs too deep.

I guess there's only one thing left to do:

_I'll put on my makeup and pray for a miracle . . ._

**A/N: If you like it, favorite and review! Please? However, a story alert won't do you any good because this is a twofic. I only meant it to have two parts. It's finished, and there won't be any updates, even if you beg. I'm flattered by the people who have told me to continue writing, but this is all there is to the story. I like the ending how it is. If you want more, then write it—that's what fanfiction's all about. So, though I'm flattered by the story alerts and questions about what's going to happen next, this is the end of the story. Period. **


End file.
